


The Room That Raised You

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little look into Jason growing up in the manor, mentions of the batfam, with jayroy being cute as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: After a dinner goes late into the evening Roy and Jason spend the night in the manor and Roy gets to see what once was Jason’s room for the first time while Jason reminisces.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	The Room That Raised You

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 23 prompt: Childhood Bedroom.

Jason walks through the halls of Wayne Manor like it’s second nature. His sense memory despite the very little amount of time he’s spent here outside of the Batcave since he came back to life still completely intact. Down the hall, up the stairs, right, left, right and three doors down just like it always has been.

He’s only been inside this room once since his return to collect a few of his old things. Today he’s staying the night, family dinner as Bruce had called it was mandatory and surprisingly fun. Time had passed without notice and before he or his siblings and their partners realized it it was well past midnight.

Alfred’s strict no driving after one a.m. unless it’s for crime fighting related reasons rule has never been tested and Jason wasn’t about to be the first one to try and end up on the receiving end of Alfred’s icy, disappointed glare.

So, one by one they’d all made their way back to their old or current rooms, Roy beaming with absolute glee at the idea of seeing the room young Jason had called his sanctuary.

Jason stops in front of the door, tracing his hand along the familiar dent from where he’d been practicing a flip in the hallway and bashed right into it, it makes him feel weirdly warm to see Alfred never bothered to fix it. Happy to keep the silly memory intact.

He grabs the shiny golden handle the shape of it molded to his hand as he twists and pushes open the oak door wide. He gestures for Roy to step in first after flipping the light switch, one of the less ornate light fixtures in the manor coming to life on the ceiling.

Roy kisses Jason on the cheek as he passes him stepping into the room. He looks around taking it all in. Jason takes a deep breath before stepping in fully and closing the door behind him, locking it for good measure, he knows how nosy and against the concept of knocking his siblings can be.

He’s a little nervous sleeping in here again for the first time in a long time, the slew of guest rooms could have been his, but Roy had looked so delighted about seeing this room and his body on autopilot only knew to take him here.

“So this is where the magic happened?” Roy says with a chuckle running his finger along the completely dust free edge of the elaborate bed frame, courtesy of Alfred’s hard work.

“If by magic you mean lots of classic literature reading and practicing Robin backflips then yeah, this is where the magic happened,” Jason says walking over to the large windows. He throws open the dark red heavy curtains, the light from the garden that was always nestled below his window shining through. It makes Roy’s red hair almost glow like a halo. A thing he’ll never say out loud to Roy, God knows he doesn’t need to hear how many jokes he’d make about being an angel.

Two strong arms wrap around his waist as he looks down at the garden remembering waking up in the morning and looking down to see Alfred in a large brimmed hat and bright orange gardening gloves picking tomatoes or trimming the weeds away and waving up to Jason with a smile.

He wishes his brain remembered the happy moments like that more often than all the dark and dread his subconscious so likes to bring up.

“You had a nice view,” Roy says resting his chin on Jason’s shoulder. Jason smiles and nods laying his hands on top of Roy’s where they rest on his stomach.

It had been one of the reasons he’d picked this room when Bruce had first brought him home. The view and the already installed floor to ceiling bookshelves calling his name. He also liked the quiet, his room on the other side of the manor far from the rumbling underground of Batmobiles.

A lot has changed in the manor, far more people live here or at least temporarily do than back when it was just him, Bruce, Alfred and on occasion Dick, but the quiet and the garden still remain true. The only other occupied room on this end is Cassandra’s and she likes the quiet just as much if not more than Jason does.

Roy places a kiss to the back of Jason’s neck and he sighs closing his eyes for a moment, the nerves of being in here again falling away with Roy’s gentle touch. Roy pulls away after that, seemingly satisfied at being able to seep the tension from Jason’s bones, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the wall of bookshelves.

“Pick one,” Roy says pointing to the cascading wall of books and leaning on the sliding ladder that Jason would spend hours on sometimes rolling from side to side tossing books on the high end down to his bed to read for the second or even third time.

“Tim had me drinking coffee at midnight little caffeine crazy fiend he is I’m sure he’s already fast asleep, but I require the dulcet tones of your voice to sooth me to sleep now,” Roy says with a smile. He pushes off the ladder running a hand through Jason’s hair pushing the white streaks back from where they slipped onto his forehead. He grips the back of his head putting his lips on Jason’s, he still tastes like coffee with an edge of mint from the toothpaste Alfred had provided for them lingering as well.

He smiles when he pulls back and heads over to the bed pulling back the covers, stripping off his jeans and t-shirt and settling in. Jason watches with interest as Roy settles his arms behind his head, the muscles of his biceps bunching up tightly.

Roy just smirks knowingly so he shakes his head turning back to the shelf. He runs his fingers across the spines of titles he’s a read, a few empty spaces from where he’d taken his personal favorites back a long time ago.

His eyes catch on the weathered spine of a book just above the row he’s skimming across, the cracks in it so prominent he can’t even read the title anymore. He pulls the book from the shelf admiring the ratty looking cover of _Much Ado About Nothing_.

His affinity for Shakespeare is limited mostly to his comedies, he’s got enough drama in his own life thank you very much, and he can’t believe he overlooked this one when he was raiding these shelves for himself years back.

“How does Shakespeare sound to you?” he asks looking over at the bed where Roy has now shifted to his side, arm bent his hand resting under his chin watching Jason fondly.

“Boring as shit unless you’re the one reading it to me,” he says with a smile. Jason huffs and tosses the paperback at him hitting him square in the face.

Roy makes a fake little offended noise at the action as Jason pulls his shirt over his head and unbuttons his pants. Roy lets out a low appreciative whistle as Jason walks over to light switch turning it off and flicking on the warm low light lamp beside the bed. Jason rolls his eyes at the sound and sort of wants to throw another paperback at him. He crawls into the empty space beside Roy and picks the book up from where it’s still laying on the sheets.

Roy barely lets him get settled before he’s pulling Jason down flat on his back and resting his head on Jason’s chest. Jason puts one hand on the book expertly holding it open and thumbing the pages and settles his other in Roy’s hair brushing through the long strands at the top of his head and scratching at the buzzed ones beneath.

He starts from the beginning, the words practically coming from memory more so than from reading. With each word Roy snuggles in a little closer, his eyes drifting shut. Not even quite halfway through the first act Roy falls asleep. Jason pulls his hand from his hair settling it on Roy’s bare shoulder, he looks over at the time, now nearing three a.m., he should probably turn out the light and fall asleep with Roy in his arms, but one look back at the book in his hand and he’s hit with the memory of being thirteen lying in this bed alone and reading fantastic tales and epic romances just like the one in his hand till the wee hours of the morning.

He smiles pressing a light kiss into Roy’s hair careful not to wake him before turning to the next page.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
